Hail
Hyou, also known as Hail is a recurring villain of the Jibaku-Kun series. He is a recurring enemy to Bucky and the group. History Hail was the only Great Child who agreed to be a Great Soldier. He lives alone in eternity Pointed Tower, where he dictates all 12 Worlds and played curses on all those who oppose him. Some of the more prominent people he cursed are Silva, Master Funen, and Live and Dead. He is an extremely powerful and skillful Great Soldier and is a rival to both Spaak and Bucky. He manipulates the other Great Children to exterminate Bucky and his friends, which ultimately makes them fight with each other often. Hail has a red cross anchored in each hand, which symbolizes his terrible power. In the last episode it is revealed that Hail was the previous G.C. of Doedicos before Bucky's father, King Bucky and therefore, has been the bearer of the Spirit King Jibak. Appearance Hail has short silver hair with long layered fringes on each side and has black eyes. He also has matching black cross tattoos on both of his wrists. His notable appearance is a black formal coat over a purple, long-sleeve buttoned shirt with black crosses on both sleeves. He also sports a white tie, black pants, and black shoes. Personality Hail is described in Episode 14 as being a very cruel, cunning, and manipulative person. He is also frequently seen being angry and frustrated, as seen when Silva uses the Prayer of Heaven to save her granddaughter, Pinky, by transmitting her fatal disease to herself. He was also unaware of being hit in the back by one of Silva's Power Waves, as Spaak discovered his back injury before he did. Hail has been madly in love with Bucky since he first saw him. This romantic fascination started after Spaak discovered his back injury. Hail cried out of joy, thinking that Bucky hit him with the Power Wave, despite seeing Silva attacking him with this ability. Hail frequently becomes very affectionate towards Bucky, despite him being his enemy. Despite being angry at Bucky for his rude remarks, Hail always had a romantic attraction towards him and dreams about being close to him. He even keeps a Bucky doll with him and often looks closely at Bucky's face. His actions towards Bucky have been described as yandere-like. Powers Curses Hail is able to send curses on people and even worlds. He was responsible for killing most of Silva's family, turning Master Funen into a fragile, mole-like, octopus creature, and merging Live and Dead's worlds. Twin Swords Hail wields dual blades, similar to his rival, Spaak. His swordsmanship was demonstrated in the last part of Episode 12, where he quickly manages to incapacitate Silva in her younger appearance, despite her inflicting a back injury by hitting his back with a gray sphere from her Power Wave technique. Trivia *In the Japanese version of the anime, he is voiced by Shotaro Morikubo. In the Filipino Dub, he is voiced by Bernie Malejana. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Redeemed Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Military